


A Friend To Me

by SamuelJames



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a crush on Seth but doesn't expect anything to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Friend To Me  
> Eventual Pairing: Seth Cohen/Ryan Atwood  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ryan has a crush on Seth but doesn't expect anything to happen.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal for the history prompt. Fic title is taken from a Garth Brooks' song.  
> Disclaimer: The OC is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ryan loves Seth but until recently it's always been brotherly. Surely he'd know if he was bi. It's not even other guys, just Seth. It's natural to miss him but not to feel jealous because he's visiting Summer at Brown. They're probably doing it right now. Ryan should be happy for Seth but he's not. Maybe it's just a crush but that seems unlikely years into their friendship. He needs a distraction and puts on music. His sadistic i-Pod hits him with Death Cab right off the bat.

Seth calls later sounding buzzed. Seth can babble at the best of times but something's up.

"You okay?"

"Fine, m'fine, Ryan. Fine, Ryan, that rhymes but my ex-girlfriend is not fine."

"What happened?"

"Brown and deep thoughts in Summer's head. She loves it here, I love her but she doesn't love me."

"Summer loves you."

"Loved, watch your tenses. She changed and I kept being me, not good enough for her."

"Did she say that?"

"She talked about changing, evolving, different paths, new avenues and something about our trains never meeting again. I was pleading at that point so I don't entirely understand the train metaphor."

~

Three months after that phone call Ryan and Seth are watching a DVD and Seth thanks Ryan for being such a good friend. Ryan brushes off the thanks and tries to look away from Seth. Neither of them moves or says anything until the staring gets awkward. Ryan gets up.

"Gotta pee."

Two days later Seth corners him and asks why Ryan is avoiding him.

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Real mature."

"Says the man with a toy horse."

"Low blow, Ryan. Captain Oats and I have history."

"Like you and Summer."

Seth frowns.

~

It's another four days before Ryan mentions Summer again. He feels bad for bringing her up when Seth had just gotten over her.

"Apology accepted but unnecessary. If you can't be honest with me who can you be honest with."

Ryan blushes.

"Ryan."

"What?"

"Your face could double as Superman's cape."

"It's nothing."

"Of course. I mention honesty and you go red. Wait it's not some secret identity is it because that would be amazing. What about powers? Do you save people? Is your costume one of those hot spandex numbers?"

"Did you just say hot spandex?"

Seth blushes. "I've got eyes, Ryan. I can see you didn't fall from the ugly tree?"

"Are you? I mean have you?"

"Not entirely straight but not experienced either. This doesn't have to be awkward. I got a crush in high school, that's all."

Ryan has gone from high to low in seconds. "If only I'd realised sooner."

Seth's eyes widen. "That crush is still active."

"What about Summer? She'll be home for the holidays. You two have history."

"No, Ryan we are history."

Ryan grins and puts his arms around Seth. He tilts his head, closing his eyes instinctively. The kiss is soft, far too brief but lovely.

"This could work."

"Kiss me again, Ryan."


End file.
